


Starting The Plan

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Language, M/M, Slash, Slight tactile, Strongly implied het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Starting The Plan

Title: Starting The Plan  
Rating: Tish  
Characters/Pairing: Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, Skyfire, ensemble; slight Wheeljack/Optimus, one-sided Wheeljack/Skyfire, Optimus/Skyfire, implied Optimus Prime/Elita One  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine,  
Warnings: slash, language, violence, strongly implied het, slight tactile  
Notes: Sequel to the fic, "Drawn To Calm".

0000

It would take some planning, but he was sure that he could get Prime to doubt the relationship that he currently had with Skyfire. Planting seeds of doubt into the mech shouldn't be hard too.

Playing on securities that were already there. And possibly using Elita against him would get him what he wanted.

Skyfire.

He wanted the flyer mech, but he was too smitten with the Prime. Skyfire simply didn't see that there were other options to choose from. Other options that were not the Prime.

Like him.

"Wheeljack?"

Immediately he recognized the flowing harmonics and energy field of the mech that he had been searching for. Eventually hoping to break the taller mech away from the mech that he truly wanted.

He didn't answer the mech in turn as he stared at the piece of cold metal in his hand. Formulating a plan around the small piece of metal. Couldn't kill the mech outright as it would be seen as act of treason and he would killed in turn.

Breaking them wouldn't be easy.

"Wheeljack? Did you have something that you wanted to share?"

His vents cycled loudly in the still growing silence between and looked up to the taller mech, keeping his expression schooled enough to be excited about a new "project" that he wanted to work on, knowing that he would need the Prime's approval for. Couldn't give himself away to soon or the game would be for nothing and then Prime would be onto him. Which would mean that Skyfire would be lost to him forever.

To lose Skyfire, would mean that he would lose the only mech that he had ever wanted.

"Ah y-yes Prime. I had an idea for a new "project" that I wanted to start working on. I have the basic idea for it already planned out."

For a moment the Prime was silent. Kindly observing him, though more likely to be watching for signs of something amiss. Something that would need to be amended or dealt with through his personal attentions. After all the Council hadn't named Optimus as the new Prime for nothing.

Well two could play at this game.

"Come with me and we will talk about it."

Prime was really making it all to easy for him to put his plan into motion. And his "project" would have some part in it.

0000

Something was off that much he was quite sure of. 

For some reason that he couldn't discern, Skyfire had taken to evading him personally. Only staying in the same room for a short time, and that was only if there were other Autobots in the same room.

What was going on?

He wanted to figure out what exactly was going on, but a certain inventor was doing a number on his thought processes. Simply by targeting certain sensitive armor seams and highly sensitive nodes on certain areas of his armor.

Playing lightly on a wheel structure, before caressing armor over both his spark chamber and the abdominal plating on his structural frame. Things that felt like a combination of what Skyfire and Elita One had both done with him.

And all he had meant to do was discuss approval on a project or something important to the mech now with him. Had he misinterpreted something in mech's words and energy field? Or was something else amiss? 

While it felt wonderful, perhaps it was best to part ways with him now and look for Skyfire. That is unless the mech in question had a new place to hide out in that he didn't about. Where was Skyfire now?


End file.
